It Starts With One
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: You don't know anything about me..." She spoke Softly. "Yeah... Well you don't know that much about me either." She never expected that they would be on top of his list. What would you do to get off a debt to save yourself... Murphy/OC.
1. I Can't Feel

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Summary: "You don't know anything about me..." She spoke Softly."Yeah... Well you don't know that much about me either."Autumn never expected that they would be on top of his list. What would you do to get off a debt to save yourself... What if it involved someone you cared for? Murphy/OC.**

**Author's Note: Just a story that I thought about one day. Review please. I'd like to know if it is something I should continue with or just scrap it. Thanks. Rated M just in case.**

_Recommended Song: "It Starts With One" By Shiny Toy Guns_

Chapter 1:

My eyes fluttered open as the sun covering South Boston came through the window. I sat up and looked beside me. It was made and the pillow lay on top of the blanket. I got up and walked to the doorway. The house was silent. I leaned on the doorway as I peered into the kitchen. Murphy had his back to me as he put on his jacket.

"Can't say goodbye?" I smiled as he turned to me. "I thought I meant more than that."

He smiled as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Of course you do." His accent made me smile more. I always had a thing for them. "You just looked to peaceful to wake Autumn."

He walked up to him and rested his hand on my cheek. His fingers stroked my face and I closed my eyes at the touch.

"Do you have to go Murph?" I spoke softly.

"I have to get to the apartment to get my work clothes. Connor will be waiting for me." He pecked my lips a couple times and then my forehead.

"You could always skip a day..."

He smirked. "Last night wasn't enough?"

"Who said I was talking about that?" I replied.

He lit up his cigarette and exhaled to the side. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Sure." I said.

He slid his hand down my tattooed arm and put a hand under my chin.

"Don't look so down." He said.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "I'll see you later."

He grabbed his keys and headed out my apartment front door. Murphy and I's relationship is nothing but complicated. We could be together one moment and just hooking up the next. We could be happy one minute and fighting within the next five. We have a repeat on and off relationship that I can never keep up with. It is a roller coaster, but I can't help how I feel for him. I just never know where his head is at when it comes to us.

I took a shower and changed into my work clothes. I worked in a little diner called Annie's. It was an easy enough job and busy enough to stay in business. I drove down to Annie's and parked in my usual spot. I headed inside and put my things behind the counter.

"Hey Dan."

"Hey Autumn. I'm going to need you to double shift tonight." Dan called from the Kitchen. "Janey called in with some kind of emergency."

I sighed, but knew I could use the overtime money. "Alright. No problem." I called back.

The hours seemed to go by as slow as ever. With only Beth ad I working. It made the diner a little more chaotic. Working overtime was going to be a killer.

"Autumn." I turned my head from across the room. "Phone for you." Beth said as she held it up and put it down on the counter. I nodded in response.

"Will that be all?" I asked writing the last bit down on my notepad. They nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." I smiled and turned.

_Who the hell could be on the phone for me?_

I put the order up for Dan and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Murphy's voice sounded through the phone.

"Murphy? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to see what time you were getting off work. Connor and I are going to the pub later tonight. Wanted to see if you wanted to come."

I looked up at the clock and saw it was only 6pm. I sighed deeply.

"I can't Murphy. I have to work overtime. Janey called in sick and I told Dan I would fill in." I responded.

"Ah. I can try to stop by at your house later?"

"I'm going to working until closing. I probably won't be home until 12." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

The rest of the night remained busy. It was only me and one other working. It slowed down at around eleven and I finally was able to close down the diner.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dan." I said after I finished cleaning the last table and put up the remaining chairs.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off?" He said as he came from the kitchen. "You've been working hard lately."

"But then you would have to find someone to cover my shift and it would just be easier if I came in." I spoke.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can find someone who would like to come in for the overtime money. Just get some rest and relax. Enjoy your time off."

"Thanks Dan." I said with a smile. "Have a good night."

"You too."

I got to my car and drove back to my apartment. All I wanted to do was get to my room and go to sleep. The elevator felt as if it was taking a year to get to my floor. I closed and locked the door behind me and sighed in relief to be home. I threw my keys on the table and hung up my jacket. The phone rang and my eyes quickly went to it. I looked at the clock and saw "12:10 am." I picked up the phone and hesitated.

"Hello?"

"You'll have an envelope in your mailbox within the hour." The clicking sound of a phone hanging up came and I slowly hung up the phone.


	2. It's All In Your Mind Anyways

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to JokerSmile and RDJfan for Reviewing and HLBabi and ILuvOdie for putting my story on story alert. Also thanks to them for giving my story a chance. Thanks to anyone else who is reading this. Reviews would be appreciated if you have the time. Here is Chapter two.**

Chapter Two:

I showered and dressed and looked myself in the mirror. I sighed at my reflection and hated the sight of myself. I walked to my closet and opened up the doors. I punched in the code for my safe and stared at the Kimber Royal laying there along with other valuables. I closed my eyes and breathed in. My breath caught in my throat as a knock came at my door. I shut my closet door quickly and walked slowly to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Murphy standing there. I sighed in relief and unlocked the chain and the other locks to open the door.

"Hey." I said and smiled slightly.

"Hey. I figured for someone who just got off the night shift that you would be in pajamas..." He said with a eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... um... something has come up and I need to go out. Sorry to cancel on this late night... thing..."

"Is everything alright? You seem... anxious." He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine really, I just need to head out and I'm already late."

He gave me an odd look and nodded. "Alright, I'll leave your business to your own, but at least let me walk you down."

"It's okay really. I need to get a couple more things and you know how I am. I don't want to make you wait." I said trying to talk him out of taking me.

"Oh it's fine. You owe me anyways." He smiled and I knew I couldn't talk him out of it. I smiled the best I could and let him inside.

"I'll be out in a minute. Help yourself to a beer."

I hurried into my bedroom and grabbed the gun. I put the safety on and put it in the bag along with my other clothes. I pulled my jacket on and checked myself one last time. Soon this would all be over. This should be the last one... Then my debt will be paid and I can move on to my own life. I wasn't believing myself anymore... How long would it take before I lost the one thing keeping me human? Faith. Compassion.

"I'm really sorry about having to cancel on you."

"It's alright. Things happen."He said as I met him half way in my kitchen. "Sure you can't stay for a little bit longer?" He spoke softly into my ear and then kissed down my neck.

"I really should go..." I knew deep down that I would rather stay with him then take someone else's life.

He kissed up to my jawbone and up to my lips as a hand curved around my jaw gently. Our lips moved in a syncing motion of passion. My arms wrapped around his neck. I always gave into him. I envied his power and hated myself for the lack of discipline. I broke away from him and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I should really go..."

"It is late. Can't it wait until morning?" He asked.

"I wish it could." I said.

He looked into my eyes and I knew he could read me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." _Lie._

He knew I was lying, but he never really pushed me to fess up about things. Not unless it was of great importance to him.

"Alright." He said still giving me a look of skepticism.

I walked to my door and Murphy followed me. I locked up my door after Murphy exited and stood in an awkward silence with him in the elevator.

"Need a ride or anything?" He asked.

"No I'll be fine." I said and he nodded. "I have tomorrow off... If you want to stop by?" I said.

"Sure you won't blow me off this time?" He smirked as he blew out of smoke of his newly lit cigarette.

"Promise. I owe you one right?" I said and smiled.

"Alright. I'll tomorrow." I gave him a hug and watched him exit the apartment entrance doors.

Before leaving I made sure to go to my mailbox in the main building. I got into my car and opened the plain white envelope. No names were ever included. There was always a photograph and a list of times and scheduled places for where they will be. I looked at the picture of the man. I felt nothing but guilt. This man was dying so I could save my own ass. He could have a wife. Maybe even kids!

_Get yourself together Autumn! You know you can't be thinking like this._

I sighed and drove to the club where he was suppose to be at. For the most part it looked like the club is doing pretty good business. I parked in a darker area in order to change without being watched or seen. I sighed and fixed myself. I walked to the entrance and waiting in the short line to get inside. The bodyguard let me inside and I began to scan the crowd for the man. After a half an hour I decided to head to the bar. I walked to the bar and took a seat. A couple seats down I noticed the man I was looking for. I straightened myself up a bit more and connected eyes with him. He had his eyes on me since I sat down. He gave a smile of interest and I gave a small smile in return. I looked forward and out of the corner of my eye I saw him head over and sit beside me.

"Shot of vodka for me and for the lady here...?" He said to the bartender and looked at me.

"Oh I'm fine thank you. I just needed a break from the dance floor." I said and exchanged a smile.

The bartender nodded, gave him his shot, and moved on to the next person.

"The names Ben." He said putting his hand out.

"Autumn." I said taking his hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure." He said and kissed my hand.

It didn't take long before Ben had invited me back to his place. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I, of course, accepted. I couldn't feel any regret. If I did I knew I couldn't do what I had to do. Even if it was wrong for me to do it.

"Please, make yourself at home." He said as he opened the door.

I stepped inside and took a seat on the couch. He sat beside me and put his arm around me.

"Could I use your restroom?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. Down the hall and it is first on the left."

"Thanks." I said bringing my bag with me.

I grabbed my pistol and tucked it in the back of my skirt. I refused to look in the mirror this time. I zipped my bag back up and turned to the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No turning back..." I whispered to myself.

I saw the pictures of him and who I assumed to be his girlfriend or wife along with walls.

_Unfaithful bastard..._

I walked into the living room where Ben was waiting for me. He smiled as he saw me. I smiled and put on my flirting charm like back at the club. I straddled his waist and moved close to his ear.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

I pulled out the pistol and turned off the safety as I pointed it at his forehead. His eyes filled with panic. I stood up and kept the gun pointed at him.

"Please... please don't kill me. If this is about me cheating. I'll stop I swear. Tell him I'll stop. I won't hurt her anymore." He begged as I attached the silencer.

"Close your eyes." I spoke softly.

"God bless your soul..." I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes and turned my head away as it went off.

"...And let him forgive me when it's my time to go."


	3. I Can't Heal

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.

Author's Note: Thanks for eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE, ILuvOdie,and JokerSmile for reviewing and thanks to Kungfupandabear for favoriting and MamaJMarie for alerting it. And of course thank you to everyone else who is reading this.

**Oh Also!! There is a bit of a heated part here, but I didn't really go into the scene much because I didn't know how many people wanted it or not? I rated it M partly for this reason of a just in case factor. If you could write in the review or in a message or something whether you want detailed-ish scenes or not would be great. Thanks.**

Chapter Three:

_"You'll have the revenge you wish."_

_My eyes stayed staring at his lifeless body. Tears escaped my eyes and I feared I couldn't hold them back any longer. The anger was gone and nothing but sorrow had filled my body._

_"When?" I said wiping my eyes._

_"I will train you. I will give you the necessary skills to stay alive and then when your revenge is taken, you will help me in return."_

_I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'll do whatever you ask."_

My eyes opened quickly and then blinked a couple times. I looked around almost as if to make sure I was at home. I sat up and made my way to the kitchen for some coffee. I turned the TV onto the news as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"...A man was found dead in his home this morning after being shot in the head. The victim was identified as Ben Akvin. There are currently no suspects for the murder. Ben leaves behind a wife of five years."

I sighed as I stared at his picture on the TV. Another man that was listed on the news and in the obituary because of me. How long would this go on for? When would it end? when would he finally call and tell me that this was the last one and that I was free? Could I even live with myself after I was free? I turned off the TV and got dressed before heading out into Boston. I needed to get away from my apartment. I didn't want to be alone right now. Then came the factor of deciding what to do with myself on my day off. I parked in the parking lot and walked to the apartment door.

I pushed the "MacManus" button and waited for the buzz back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Connor." I said into the speaker.

"Ah, hey Autumn." He said and the buzzing for the door unlocking came.

I took the stairs up to their floor and knocked on their door. I smiled as Murphy opened the door.

"Hey. Come in." He smiled.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out. My treat?" I said.

"Uh, yeah sure. Why not." He said and grabbed his jacket.

He shut the door behind him and we made our way to my car.

"So how did it go last night?"

"Huh?" I asked him and looked back and forth between the road and him.

"That emergency that came up. You seemed really upset. Just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Oh yeah... that. I'm alright I guess. I'd rather not talk about it though." I responded trying to drop it immediately.

"Mind if I?" He asked as he held a cigarette between his fingers.

"No. Go ahead." I insisted.

He rolled his window down as he lit up his cigarette.

"So where are we off to?" He asked.

"I don't know I didn't really get that far. How about some lunch?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sounds good." He said as he blew out smoke.

We stopped at a small restaurant and chatted for a bit while we waited for our food to come.

"Murphy..." I said and he looked up at me.

"Yes Autumn?"

"Do you think..." I stopped and he raised an eyebrow as he smirked with interest.

"Do you think that God forgives people who kill to save their own skin?"

He looked at me stunned. I don't think he really expected me to ask a question like that...

"Well I guess it depends on what you mean lass... If you're meaning in self defense, I'm sure God would be forgiving."

"No... I mean. Like someone who is a hitman or an assassin..." I said.

He licked his lips and scratched at his head.

"I don't know..." He pondered. "I'd like to think that they don't."

I silently ate my food when it was delivered.

"Am I dropping you off at your house or would you like to come hang out at mine?" I asked.

"Are you inviting me?" He asked and I smiled.

"No Murphy. I am taking away your invite and making you go home."

"Movie at your place it is." He smirked and watched the road ahead of us.

To be honest, I don't even know what movie he put in. It didn't really matter. I knew we weren't going to watch it. I felt his bare chest press against me as we laid on the couch together. My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. I felt his hands inch under my shirt readying to take it off. His fingertips felt good against my skin. He trailed his kisses from my lips to my collarbone. The phone began to ring and my body stiffened. Murphy noticed and looked at me cautiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just ignore the phone." I said and pulled him into a kiss.

The phone began to ring again after a minute of silence. Then again and again until Murphy growled in frustration and got up. I tried to reach for him, but no such luck.

"Hello?" Murphy spoke. "Hello?!" He exclaimed when no response came.

He looked at the phone with raised eyebrows and hung up the phone.

"Apparently they didn't want me." He said as he climbed over the couch back to me.

His lips barely brushed against mine as the phone rang again.

He groaned into my shoulder and I giggled at him. "I'll get it." I said and moved from under him and walked to the phone. I picked up and phone and bit my lip.

"Hello?"

"I don't appreciate being ignored." His tone made me keep my mouth shut.

"You'll have an envelope in your mailbox within the hour."

"Now isn't the best time..." I said trying to keep my voice as low as I could.

"I expect to see his picture in my newspaper by tomorrow." The click came and my breath caught in my throat. I held the phone to my chest and tried to even my breathing as I put the phone on the hook.

Murphy's hands glided down my arms as he came behind me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I don't even know. He kept babbling on and on until he realized I wasn't the right girl." I said keeping my composure. I smiled after I kissed his lips softly.

"Come on." I said taking his hand in mine and leading him to my room. A smirk crept onto his face and he didn't dare say no.

I lay wide awake snuggled up to Murphy. I wanted to remain here with him.

_"I expect to see his picture in my newspaper by tomorrow."_

His voice sent a chill down my spine. Murphy's rhythmic breathing was soothing. I looked up at him and moved my fingers through his hair. He muttered something inaudible in his sleep. I pecked his lips softly as to not wake him. I moved his arm from my naked body and grabbed my clothes off the floor and changed into them quickly.

I grabbed the gun and put the safety on before putting it in the back of my pants. I stood in the doorway and stared at Murphy's sleeping form for a moment.

"If only you knew what I was really like... I wish I could tell you..." I whispered softly.

I opened the envelope as I sat in my car. His address was included along with the picture. I drove to his address and parked across the street. The house looked empty and there were no cars in the parking lot. I looked at the paper of addresses and looked at the next on the list. Apparently this guy spends a lot of his time at on of the local bars. It was a newer one that was added into town. I drove to the bar and parked. I looked around, in my car, at the outside of the bar to make sure it was the right place.

"Get out of here!" A man yelled as he shoved a guy out.

"Whatever! I was leaving this dump anyways." The man had a bad slur to his voice. Obviously he was far too wasted than need be.

The security guard shook his head and headed back inside. I took a look at the photo and noticed the strong resemblance to the drunken man. I got out of my car and followed him into the alley. He held himself up by the brick wall as he puked whatever he had out of his system. I stood behind him and placed the gun to his head. He stiffened immediately.

"I.. I don't have anything! I swear!" He exclaimed.

"I don't want anything you have." I said. "Get down on your knees."

The man sobbed as he faced me and dropped to his knees. I tried to ignore his sobs as I attached the silencer. I placed the gun to his head.

"Please..." He sobbed.

"God bless your soul..." I said and pulled the trigger once more.

"and may he spit on my corpse for what I've done..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

I closed my apartment door as silently as I could and then rested my head against it.

"Late night again?" My head shot up and I looked at Murphy, who was standing in the doorway.

"Murph..."

"What the hell are you doing Autumn?" He exclaimed.

"I... Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." His voice remained stern. My eyes went to the floor quickly.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay?!" I exclaimed.

"No! You've been acting all weird, you've been sneaking around and blowing me off for the past month if not longer, you've been lying to me. I want to know the truth now dammit!" He said as he stood in front of me now.

"I haven't been lying to you!" I exclaimed.

"Call it whatever you like lass. I'm not as stupid as you play me to be." He looked me dead in the eyes, but I couldn't keep eye contact with him.

"I know you better than my back hand. I know when you're telling me the truth and when you are not." He said.

"You don't know anything about me..." I spoke softly keeping my eyes to the floor.

Murphy snorted and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah... Well you don't know that much about me either."

He grabbed the door handle and I moved to the side. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.


	4. Here You Are Down On Your Knees Again

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE, ILuvOdie,and JokerSmile for reviewing.**

_Recommended Song: "Again" By Flyleaf_

Chapter Four:

I found myself sitting in the empty pews the next morning. I stared blankly at the empty podium where the Priest usually preaches. I held my rosary beads in my hands and bowed my head to pray.

"It has been a long time Autumn..."

I looked up and saw Father Monsignor.

"I have no been so troubled as I am today father." I responded.

"What is troubling you?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"I'm stuck father. I'm forced to hurt people in order to help myself and now it is sending the ones I care for away."

"Why don't you stop hurting others?" He asked.

"I can't father..." I looked down and tears fell down my cheeks. "I am passed forgiveness from God. He will not accept me."

"The Lord is very forgiving." He said trying to comfort.

"I don't think he will make exceptions for how bad my sins are." I spoke and kissed my rosary beads before standing. "I don't think I deserve it anymore. Thank you Father, it was good seeing you again."

* * *

Every person I cared about has slowly abandoned me. Some of them by choice and the others by force. I wanted nothing more then to tell Murphy what was happening and to ask for his help. I knew that if I brought him into this mess that he could potentially be a target. He always had someone watching the mission. I took time off of work. I told Dan that I had come down with something. I didn't feel normal anymore. I couldn't go into work. I paced in my apartment in front of the phone. Against my better judgment, I called the MacManus' apartment.

"Hello?" Connor answered.

"Hey, It's Autumn... Is Murphy around?" I asked as I swirled my finger into the cord and bit my lip.

"I... don't think it would be the best time to talk to him." He said hesitating.

I remained silent knowing that I shouldn't have put my hopes up.

"Look, I don't know what happened. He didn't want to talk about it, but just let it blow over. You know how it is. He gets pissed about something and once he cools down he is alright." He said.

"Yeah, that temper gets the best of him." I sighed.

"What do you expect he is Irish?" He said and chuckled a bit. I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Can you just give him a message?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Tell him... Tell him I'm sorry and just to call me okay?"

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks Connor." I said.

"Anytime Autumn."

We both hung up and I laid on the couch to try to get some sleep. I figured I'd need it for tonight...

* * *

The constant ringing of the phone woke me up. Once I realized what the sound was, I quickly jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Should I call back later?" Murphy's accent made my stomach fill with fluttering butterflies.

"No! I mean no, I'm glad you called." I said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on now?"

"I told you I can't Murphy. What do you want from me?!"

"I want to know that you're safe..." His voice had a hint of worry in it.

"No one is every safe..." My voice lowered from normal pitch.

"Is someone there?" He asked.

"No. I'm alone."

"Why don't you come spend the night here?" He asked.

"I...I can't." I said covering my face with my left hand.

"Another late night?"

I hated the way he said that. I knew what he thought and meant by that.

"I'm not seeing anyone else Murphy." I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Sure doesn't seem that way." He replied.

"Even if I was, I'd say that it is my own business."

"I beg to differ." He remarked.

"Why would it matter to you?! Can you even tell me what we are right now?! Do I even honestly mean anything to you!?" I yelled.

"Fuck off Autumn!" He slammed the phone down and I did as well.

* * *

The phone rang off the hook once again. I knew what had to be done. I knew the routine. I didn't feel like listening to it again.

"It will be done."

"Good." He hung up.

I went down to my mailbox and grabbed the familiar white envelope before getting into my car and heading to the marked location. It was a little gas station and store. My target was locking up for the night when I pulled up.

"Excuse me!" I shouted and batted my eyelashes as he saw me. "I'm a little lost..."

He walked over to me and I pointed the gun at me with it low enough that not other eyes could see. He eyed the gun and licked his lips nervously.

"Get in now." I snarled and he got in quietly.

"What did I do..." He spoke softly trying not to anger me.

The poor kid couldn't have been a year over 20.

I drove to the water silently. "Lets go." I said pointing the gun at him.

He followed my directions and tried to even his breathing.

"Get on your knees." I said and he sobbed silently as he slowly went to his knees.

"Please... at least let me call my family..."

It broke my heart seeing him this way. What could he have done in order to deserve this.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Please! Please don't!"_

_Tears fell down my eyes._

_"I don't want to but I don't have any other choice!"_

_"Don't explain anything else to him... It isn't needed." I turned my head to see him. "Do it."_

_How could I deny the man helping me get my revenge. For all I knew this man did something terrible._

_The gun sounded and I watched the man fall lifelessly to the ground. The grin from my mentor haunted me..._

"Please..." He whimpered. "I don't want to die."

Tears fell down my face as I watched him. I closed my eyes as I pulled back the hammer.

"Autumn!" My head whipped around and I saw Murphy standing there looking at me in pure horror. "Put the gun down..." He said trying to comfort me and he walked toward me slowly with his hands out in front of him.

"I can't!" I said as my hand started to shake as I continued to point it at the teen.

"Don't do this. You won't be able to put this behind you."

"Shut up Murphy!" I shouted as I pointed it at him. "You don't understand!"

"Because you wont let me try!" I pointed my gun back at the teen.

The teen was in hysterics praying to god to let him live.

"Please Autumn... let me help you..." He inched closer toward me.

"I can't be helped! I'm going to hell for all I've done. What is one more?!" I shouted.

"Because despite what you have done this is one that will haunt you for the rest of your life. He is just a damn kid!" He shouted back. "Please... don't do this. When have I ever let you down?" He said lowering his voice and I looked down at the ground. If anyone could help me... It was Murphy.

I slowly lowered the gun and nodded. "Okay..." I whispered. "Okay."

"Oh thank god... thank you god..." The teen muttered over and over.

Murphy made his way completely over to me and slowly reached out for the gun.

He took it from me and The teen slowly stood. "Thank you. Thank you." He repeated over and over to Murphy.

A Gun shot from a distance went off and the teen dropped dead. I yelped in surprise and Murphy pulled me into him holding me protectively as he raised the pistol to look for the shooter.

"Lets go. We need to get out of here."

I got into my passenger seat and Murphy drove me to his apartment regardless of my protests to just go to my place.

"You're coming with me. End of story."

The ride to their apartment was silent minus my sobs. I had become a monster and now I had dragged Murphy down with me. I didn't know what was going to happen from here on...

Murphy closed his apartment door behind us and I stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do or say.

"Autumn... Are you okay?" Connor said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whats wrong with her Murphy?" He asked when I didn't respond. I couldn't...

"Can you get her a drink? Give her a minute so she can calm down to explain." Connor nodded.

I was going to have to tell Murphy everything now. It was too late to turn back.


	5. You'll Never Be Alone Again

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long for an update. I had to work on my senior project but now that it as all out of the way, I can continue to update daily. Thanks to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE, ILuvOdie, JokerSmile, brykn, and ****pa!g3 **** for reviewing. Oh and I kind of forgot about how their apartment thing is so just kinda ignore the last part of the last chapter. It should get fixed at some point or whatever. Oh and one other thing, Vinzeno is not Vicenzo Lapazzi. Just kind of popped into my head and I didn't really notice how close they were until I actually wrote this... Anyways, enjoy.**

_Recommended Song: "You Are The One" By Shiny Toy Guns_

Chapter 5

Murphy sat by my feet and placed a hand on my leg. I sat up and moved into his lap as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Forgive me for the monster I've become Murphy..." I said as I sobbed into his neck. "I don't have anyone left..."

Murphy held onto me tight and laced his fingers into my hair. "Shhh." He spoke softly. "You were able to stop. You're not a monster."

"You don't know how many I've killed... How many people I've shot. All the people I have taken from the world and their families. I don't know who they were or what they've done. I did it because I was told to. I was forced to." I spoke.

"Forced? Forced by who?" He asked. I moved away from his neck and took a deep breath. Connor was sitting on his bed listening as well.

"His name is Pietro Brizio." I said. "My family wasn't doing too well with being able to pay rent and the bills. We were lucky to have food on the table. My father was ill and my mom only had a part time job. My father was told of a man named Vinzeno and heard he could help us. He did of course, but at a price we couldn't pay. When my father died, my mother ran off and left the states. She left my two brothers and I to fend for ourselves and to pay a debt she knew she couldn't pay. Our oldest brother James was 20 and did the best he could to house, clothe, and feed us. Michael and I didn't get to see James too much because he would double shift in order to get more money. Vinzeno soon found out that my mother left and with no one else to pay the debt, he turned to James. Regardless of how much James worked, we would never have enough to pay him back. One night, they barged into our house and took Michael and I away from James. He took us into an alley way where no one would find us and tied our hands behind our backs. He pulled back the hammer of his gun and pointed it at Michael."

_"Close your eyes." Michael said to me. "I Love you."_

_"I love you too..." I said as tears fell down from my eyes._

_"Close them."_

"I did what he asked and heard a bang go off. I heard a thump and started to scream. Another bang went off but I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes and saw the shooter fall lifeless to the ground and I started at his corpse in horror. I felt hands grab my bound wrists and started to scream."

_"I will not hurt you." _He told me.

"I hurried to my brother he was breathing but I could tell it caused him pain. I couldn't control my tears as I knew I could do nothing to save him..."

_His eyes slowly faded as he tried to smile at me. "Don't cry for me..."_

_He weakly tried to wipe a tear._

_"Don't leave me... I'll get you help."_

_"You need to get out of here." He spoke softly. "Leave this place."_

_"Please... don't leave me here"_

_"I'll always be with you... Find brother...I love you little sister."_

"I did what he told me. I ran as fast as I could to the house. I didn't care about the man who had untied my hands or anything. I did what I was taught, I listened to my brother when he was in charge. I ran into our apartment and saw my brother James tied to a chair. Our house was destroyed and any valuables we had were taken. James was dead when I found him. He had been tortured and then shot. That is when Pietro offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. I wanted revenge. I wanted it so bad that I was blinded by that greed for blood. He tricked me just as Vinzeno has tricked my father."

Connor and Murphy stayed silent as I stared at the floor. I couldn't look at them.

"I lost both of my brothers for a man's greed. My brothers did everything they could to protect me. My mother decided nothing was worth it anymore. I was left alone without any family to have or trust or care for me." I explained.

"How old were you?" Connor asked.

"I was 13 when everything happened." I answered looking between the two. "He trained me until I was 18. I didn't kill anyone I was 19. I've been in this killing cycle for 5 years now. It never stops... He told me the only way I could repay my debt is if I kill these people for him. I swear though, I never knew this is what he wanted of me. I thought he was training just to kill Vinzeno. I just don't know what I can do anymore. If I don't do what they ask I'll be next. If I don't answer that phone tonight I will be in more shit that I am already in."

"You're not going anywhere Autumn." Murphy said looking at me as if I were crazy.

"They will come after me, as they will you, if I stay here." I said.

"He's right lass." I looked at Connor with disbelief as well. "We can't left you leave."

"The chat was lovely but I really need to get going." I said standing up and heading for the door.

"Will you wait please?" Murphy said as he grabbed my hand. I turned to him and sighed.

_Don't look at the eyes. Don't look at the eyes. Don't...Damn._

His eyes begged me to stay. To hear him out and give him a chance.

"I'll leave you two be." Connor said and shut the door behind him as he went out for a smoke.

"When I first met you, I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what is was, but I knew you could mask your emotions well." Murphy said and I tried to keep my eyes to the floor. "Do you remember what I told you?" He asked as he put his hands on both sides of my face.

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'll protect you." I whispered. "Do you remember what I told you?"

He smiled as he laughed a bit. "I think you've had to much to drink and I'm not interested." I smiled at him as he wiped a tear away. "Yet, here you are. You didn't deny my date when I came into the diner the next day." I shook my head as I laughed slightly.

"More like the the 7th time and it was because you wouldn't leave me alone." I smiled.

"And I always thought it was my charming looks and accent." I said. "But, that is beside the point. I meant what I said."

"Good... because I don't think I can do it alone anymore..." He kissed my forehead with those gentle lips and held me close.

"You're not alone anymore."

"What are we Murphy? I'm starting to get confused." I said looking up at him.

"I'd like to think you're mine... It was driving me insane thinking those late nights you were seeing other guys."

"Jealous Murphy?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"The thought of some other guy touching you... disturbs me." He said and I laughed at him.

"Have a soft spot for me do you?" He picked me up and laid me next to him on the bed. I snuggled up to his body and rubbed his neck with my nose.

* * *

We all laid down to go to sleep, but there was just one thing bothering me... One thing I had to know.

"Hey Murphy..."

"Yes?"

"There was something that I wanted to ask that has been bothering me..."

"Ask away." He responded. I sat myself up. I could only see this silhouette from the moonlight coming in when he turned the light off.

"When we got into that argument... You said that I don't really know you that well either. What did you mean by that?" I asked.

"Why don't we save that for another night." He said as he pecked my lips a couple times.

"If you're going to start that, go some place else or something." Connor spoke up from his bed. "I'm still scarred from the last time of hearing her all night."

"Shut up Connor!"

He chuckled and I laid back down and closed my eyes to sleep.

It was the first time in a long time that I felt safe. I was in Murphy's arm like I always wanted to be and didn't have to worry about getting the next phone call. If only this moment could last...


	6. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: So I was on a roll tonight and I figured I would give you guys two chapters tonight to make up for not being able to update. For this Chapter, I thought I should give kind of a short look with Murphy's POV. Just a short thing to show his thoughts going on now and just a past memory of how Autumn and Murphy met. If this goes well, maybe I'll make more in Murphy's POV. Let me know what you think! Enjoy your double dosage!**

_Recommended Song: "Airplanes" By B.O.B Feat Hayley Williams_

Chapter 6: _**Murphy's POV**_

_I caught Autumn midway as she was falling to the ground. _

_"Autumn!" I shouted as I grabbed her. "Come on stay with me."_

_"Murphy..." She whispered softly. Blood came out slightly from her mouth._

_"We're going to help you. Just relax." I pressed against the wound trying to keep as much pressure as possible._

_Connor slid next to us looking at Autumn._

_"This is it Murphy..."_

_"No. Don't say that." Tears escaped my eyes. _

_"I Lo-" Her eyes slowly shut as she choked on blood._

_"No!" I said pulling her trying to stop her from choking. Her body laid limp and lifeless in my arms._

_

* * *

  
_

I sat up quickly and looked around. I tried to even my breathing. I felt as if I could barely breath. I looked at Autumn sleeping peacefully. I moved some hair from her face and saw a slight smile on her face. I got up and grabbed my pack of smokes and my lighter. I sat in one of our chairs and lit my cigarette. I exhaled the smoke and leaned back in the chair.

_Three Years Before..._

_I walked into the diner and sat down in a booth. I was waiting for Connor and decided to look at the menu while I waited. _

_"Is there anything I can get for you?" I looked up and saw her fake smile. Something was wrong, but she didn't want anyone to know. _

_"I'm actually waiting for my brother, so I'll just take a water for right now."_

_"Okay." She said and gave a small smile._

_She came back with my water a few moments later. "If you need anything else let me know." She said._

_She started to walk away but I found myself intrigued with her._

_"You could tell me your name?" I asked. She turned looking stunned that someone wanted more than just giving their order._

_"Autumn." She said pointing to her name tag with her pen. _

_"Of course." I said mentally slapping myself. "I'm Murphy."_

_"Nice to meet you. I really should get back to work." She said and quickly walked off to attend to others._

_Connor walked in about five minutes later and I waved to him when he saw me._

_"Hey, sorry I'm late." Connor said._

_"Don't worry about it." _

_"Did you order yet?" he asked._

_I started to answer but Autumn came back over when she saw Connor join me. _

_"Hi, can I get you something to drink?" She said with a smile. _

_"I'll have a water as well please." He said and She nodded. "Did you need some time to look at the menu?" She asked._

_"Yes please." He replied._

_"No problem, take your time." _

_I watched as she walked away. I couldn't help but stare. I looked back at Connor and he looked at me with and eyebrow up._

_"What?"_

_"You were checking her out." Connor accused with a laugh._

_"No I wasn't." I said defensively._

_"I saw you plain as day. No point in denying."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"No, not at all. I bet she says no." He said with a smirk._

_"The girls love the accent. There's no way she can say no to me." _

_Connor smiled and gave the hand gesture saying, "The floor is yours."_

_I walked over to counter and took a seat. She looked up at me._

_"Did you need something sir?"_

_"Don't call me sir, you'll make me feel old." I replied._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. What was your name again?" She asked._

_"Murphy."_

_"Ah yes, Well Murphy how can I help you?" My name coming from her lips sounded like heaven._

_"You could let me take you out to dinner sometime..." I said leaning on the counter._

_She sighed and put her plates down._

_"Look no offense, but I have a lot of stuff going and I don't need another problem. I have enough people that I have to watch out for."_

_"I could protect you." I said smoothly._

_"I think you've had to much to drink and I'm not interested. Sorry." She picked up her plates and walked off to the table that they needed to be delivered to._

_Connor was back at the table laughing at my failure. Damn his ability to read lips._

Autumn sat up and looked around. She saw the burning cigarette and got up to walk in my direction.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, just needed a cigarette." I lied.

"You woke up" She said and straddled my waist as she sat on my lap. "because you needed a cigarette? Why do I not buy that?" She said smiling genuinely.

"I just couldn't go back to sleep." I responded.

"You're drenched in cold sweat... Did you have a nightmare?" She asked worried.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I replied after exhaling to the side away from her.

"I think I'm going to go to my place in the morning." She said breaking the silence.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed... This is one room. I understand you two are guys so you don't really care, but a girl likes her privacy."

"I guess I see your point. Just be careful alright?"

"Caring for someone is risky business Murphy."

"Sometimes you need to take risks." I replied.

"Maybe, but when do you know when to stop taking risks?"She asked.

"When I'm dead."

I stroked her cheek and she held onto my hand gently.

"I'm going to go back to sleep. Try to get some more sleep. Okay?"

"I'm right behind you." I replied. "As soon as I finish this cigarette."

She nodded and headed back to her original spot.

I had to figure something out. I had to protect her and I wasn't going to let her down...

* * *

**_"Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now."_**


	7. I'm Reaching Helpless

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to TicTocTicToc for reviewing. Looking forward to more feedback hopefully. The beginning comes from a deleted scene off of the dvd. It is pretty funny. If you haven't seen it, go youtube it. Search, "Ma calls from Ireland." It is pretty hilarious. This chapter is also more of a filler/added humor before we get into more of the drama filled parts that are on the way. Oh! One more thing, I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to a Nickleback, Sick Puppies, and Breaking Benjamin concert tomorrow. So if not the following night, there WILL be an update. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy.**

_Recommended Song: "Lost" By RED._

Chapter 7:

I woke up the next morning and the boys were gone. They must have gone off to work at the meat packing plant. I looked at the clock and saw that they should be home within the hour. I headed to my apartment and took a shower and changed. I packed a bag for clothes. I didn't want to be alone here for longer than need be. The phone began to ring as I headed out the door. I stopped and looked at the phone. I swallowed hard, but decided to ignore it. I may regret it, but right now I was avoiding it as long as I could.

I drove back to their place and walked inside.

"Whoa!" I shouted and turned my back to Connor.

Both of them were naked. Connor sat on the couch with a bag of ice resting in his lap. I looked at Murphy who was lighting a cigarette as he prepared to turn on the shower water.

"Where do I even begin..." I said as I turned back around. I looked at Connor. "What happened to you?"

"He got himself killed in the balls by a huge lesbian." Murphy said as he cracked up.

"Haha, so hilarious." Connor replied half in pain and half sarcasm.

"What did you do to her?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I was just trying to teach her the ropes. She got all mad at me when I told her the rule of thumb." I face palmed as he finished his sentence.

"She took quite the offense to it. Didn't really help that he said it should have been the rule of wrist." Murphy laughed harder.

"Connor!" I looked back at him with shock.

"What?" He said laughing a bit.

"You deserve your pain." I said and put my bag down by Murphy's mattress.

Murphy turned on the water to the shower as the phone began to ring. I jumped and Murphy looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Hello?" Connor said as he answered the phone.

I watched him as I sat on Murphy's bed.

"Mother, is that you?" Connor asked

"Christ, there's no fucking hot water man!" Murphy shouted as he grabbed his towel. I couldn't help but gaze at his member for a moment. Murphy smirked at me and I quickly looked back at Connor as I began to blush.

"Shut it, It's ma!" Connor shouted back at him.

Murphy walked over to his brother and stood infront of him once he had his towel on.

"What are you saying? You're talking crazy here?" By the look on Connor's face I could tell it wasn't good.

"What's she saying?" Murphy whispered to him.

"No! Ma! What are you doing with Dad's gun?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Dad's gun?!" Murphy asked as he leaned in closer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Connor asked.

I looked on not knowing what to do or say.

"What the fuck?" Murphy asked making hand gestures as if to say, "What is going on?!"

"Pull the trigger?! Have you lost it Woman?! Now get a hold of yourself!" Connor shouted.

Murphy ran and grabbed some clothes. As he ran toward the phone and repeatedly shouted for his Ma. I stood up with my hands covering my mouth.

"Listen to Connor now! I'm talking some sense here!" Murphy continued to yell for his mom.

"No! Ma! MA!"

The shouting continued and I covered my ears trying to keep from crying. I sat down on the mattress and watched them.

Connor stood up quickly when the shot went off and threw the phone. The boys dove to the ground for the phone both shouting for their mom.

Relief filled Connor's face and confusion filled Murphy's. I sat there confused waiting for some kind of response.

"Lord have mercy that was a good one ma." Murphy said as Connor held himself when the pain set back in.

I sighed in relief and let myself fall back on the mattress.

"What an evil woman..." Connor said and I laughed silently.

"She's quite proud of herself." Murphy said.

"Well of course she is." Connor replied in pain and then muttered a 'fuck.'

I dozed out on their conversation for awhile until I heard Murphy, "You got to tell him to go easy with that Ma. He's got to respect woman the way Connor does." He patted Connor on the head.

"Oh jesus..." Connor said and Murphy laughed a bit.

I sat up and raised an eyebrow at Murphy. "I gave him his first lesson in sensitivity." Murphy said. They started to argue and I could barely understand them. They continued to talk to their mother until she had to go. They both said they loved her and then Murphy piped up, "Hey listen, before you go just gives us the goods huh, please?"

"Yeah, come on ma it's been 27 years!" Connor piped in.

"Well of course we are Ma! Now out with it!" He added.

"What..." Connor said as they both put the phone down. "What the fuck is that? That's your fucking mother talking like that." he added as he hit Murphy's head.

Connor stood up and I gazed my eyes back downward as he went to hang up the phone. Murphy flipped over on his back and rested there.

"Oh don't even fucking start! I've had ice on mine!" Connor said and walked off.

"Can you guys seriously put clothes on?! This is getting awkward..." I said trying to let my face lose its blushing color. I wasn't completely sure on what they were talking about, but I didn't want to know.

"I think I'm going to go to my apartment while you guys take showers." I said standing up.

"You have hot water at your place don't you?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

"Mind if I use your shower?" He asked. I shrugged. The company would be nice.

"Sure why not. Did you want to use my shower Connor?" I asked.

"No I'll be alright. I think I'm going to just rest here." He replied.

Murphy got dressed and we headed for my apartment. I put my keys down on the kitchen counter and got my self something to drink from the fridge.

"Did you want anything?" I asked.

"No I'm alright." He replied.

"Okay. The bathroom is right down there. Towels are in the closet right next to the bathroom."

He nodded and headed toward the bathroom. I sat at the Kitchen table after turning the TV on and relaxed.

The phone began to rang and I stared at it helplessly. I walked toward it slowly and looked down the hall behind me in Murphy's direction. I heard the shower water running and knew he was already in there and couldn't hear it.

I picked up the phone and tried to ease my breathing.

"You've caused me a lot of problems Autumn."

I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip.

"I know..." I whispered.

"I've been informed that someone else had to finish your task for you. That is... very unlike you."

"I can't... I can't do this anymore."

Pietro sighed and took a moment before speaking.

"There is an envelope in your mailbox." I started to protest but he stopped me and continued. "Do this last thing for me, and you will never get a phone call from me again."

"Y-you mean it?" I asked unsure.

"Yes. Last one and your debt will be paid."

"Okay..." I whispered after contemplating it. What other options did I have?

"But, if you screw this up. It will have severe consequences that you will not like..."

"I understand..." I heard the click and put the phone down, for hopefully the last conversation with him.

I looked down the hall again and saw it as the same. I went down to my mailbox quickly before I would be missed. I put my key in the little lock and saw the small white envelope. I grabbed it and closed my mailbox. I took a deep breath as I put my key in my pocket and fiddled with the envelope in my hand.

_Last one Autumn. _I thought to myself. _Then you can have the life you wanted._

I opened the envelope slowly and my eyes widened as I looked at the picture. I gripped it tightly as I looked at Connor and Murphy standing outside of a church together. I wouldn't do it! I couldn't! This had to be some kind of mistake!

Deep down... I knew it wasn't and I knew why Pietro was doing this, but the question was, How far will I go for my freedom?


	8. I Will Run And Hide Until Memories Fade

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your patience. I had a great time at my concert but missed writing my story. Watching Boondock Saints as I write. Thanks to Steamfan for alerting the last chapter and thanks to TicTocTicToc, JokerSmile, and ****eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE** **for reviewing. Also I am starting to put Recommended songs to listen to (If you're like me and like to listen to music as you read). It is songs that gave me inspiration for the chapter and for the chapter names. I didn't really have anything for 2 and 3 because I listened to "It Starts with One" for the first three chapters. Enjoy them if you listen to them, if not just enjoy the chapter.**

_Recommended Song: "Hide" By RED_

Chapter 8:

I walked inside my apartment and leaned against the door after closing it. Murphy came out moments later fully dressed. "Ah, there you are." His smile lowered as he saw the look on my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just thought I heard something downstairs when I was checking my mailbox. I freaked myself out." I replied.

It was hard to look at him and I knew he would figure me out sooner rather than later, but how could I tell him he was my final target?

"Want me to check it out?" He asked as he started to grab his jacket.

"How about we just go back to your place? I don't really want to be here anymore." I said.

"Alright." He said and put on his jacket. "Need anything else while we are here?"

"No, let's just get out of here."

* * *

I waited until Connor and Murphy fell asleep. I looked at Murphy's sleeping face as I grabbed my things. I softly kissed Murphy on the lips to not wake him.

"Forgive me." I whispered into his lips.

I stood at the door and looked at the both of them. I took my car and drove back to my apartment. I grabbed everything I could of my things and put them into bags. I couldn't stay here anymore. If I was gone, then maybe the boys would be safe. Maybe everyone would be safer. I packed the two bags I had and put them into my car.

I took as much money as I had saved up and drove into Rhode Island to find a hotel to stay at.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked with a smile.

"I need to stay for awhile." I said and put some cash on the front desk.

"I'll book you a room. Just wait one minute." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

* * *

"Here's your room." The man who helped with my luggage said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as he set my bags down.

"If you need anything just call the front desk." He said and shut the door as he headed out.

I put my clothes away in the proper drawers and put everything else in its designated areas. I sat down on my bed and sighed deeply. I wanted nothing more than to talk to Murphy. I wanted to be next to him and have him tell me he was going to protect me. I knew I couldn't though. I had to be able to stay strong and deal with this on my own. I looked at the clock and read, "3:45 am."

I laid my head down and turned off the light. I was too tired to change and all I wanted to do was sleep. It didn't take long for the exhaustion to take over my body.

_Autumn screamed as he dug his finger deep into her wound._

_"You want to betray me?!" He yelled in her face._

_"I didn't betray you!" She yelled._

_"Don't lie to me!" He spat as he backhanded her._

_"Where are they!?" He snarled in her face._

_"I don't know!" She exclaimed._

_"I won't ask you again!" _

_"I don't know! I really don't know..." She said as tears slid down her face._

_He growled in frustration and placed the gun to her knee._

_"No please! I don't know. I really don't... please." She pleaded as she tried to move away from him._

_She was tied down to the chair unable to move away. The gun fired off. She screamed as it pierced her leg. _

_Pietro dug his fingers into the wound and pulled out the bullet. _

_"Where is he to save you now?" He whispered in her ear._

_He put his finger in the new wound and she screamed in pain again._

_"Scream for him! Scream for his help."_

_"Murphy!" She screamed in pain. "Murphy!"_

_**Murphy's POV**_

I shot up covered in cold sweat. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath. Her screams echoed in my head. I looked over beside me and saw she wasn't beside me.

"Connor!" I shouted as I grabbed my jeans and almost tripped as I pulled them on.

"Connor!" I said and chucked the closet thing I could find at him.

"What? Wha-"

"She's gone!" Connor shot up and looked over. He followed me in suit as he grabbed his clothes and followed me out of the room. I drove as fast as I could over to her apartment. I banged on her door over and over with no answer.

"Do you have a key?" Connor asked.

I checked my pockets for the spare key she had given me and opened the door as soon as I found it.

"Autumn?!" Connor and I called as we looked around.

"She isn't here!" I shouted. "Where is she!?" I punched the wall and Connor put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her. Just take a deep breath." Connor reassured.

The phone began to ring and I looked at it angrily. Connor watched to see what I would do.

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "What the fuck did you do with her?!" I yelled into the phone.

The line was silent. No voice came as a reply.

"Where is she?!" I yelled again.

The click from the receiving end came. I threw the phone as I yelled in anger.

**Autumn's POV **

The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing. I looked around disoriented as I tried to wake myself up. I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered half awake.

"I'm very disappointed in you Autumn..."

I sat in confusion until realization hit me. "Pietro... ?" I asked in shock.

"You think you can run from me? I thought I trained you to be better than a fool. I had an interesting call with Murphy. He summed up my theories..."

"Pietro, I can't do this..."

"You're going to whether you like it or not." He interrupted. "We'll be in touch soon. Oh and before I go you may want to tune into the news."

I fumbled around for the remote and quickly put on the news.

"...was found dead in front of the diner. It is under investigation as to what happened. The owners name was Dan. There are currently no suspects in this case. Dan leaves behind his two daughters and grandchildren. We will give you more information as we receive it."

I sat there stunned with tears in my eyes as I looked at Dan's picture.

"You Bastard! I'm going to ki-"

"Game on." He spoke and the receiving end click came.

* * *

_"I will run and hide til' memories fade away. And I will leave behind a love so strong." _


	9. I Now Own This Fatal Role That Lives

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: And here we are again my faithful friends. Another chapter into this wild adventure and I'm almost in the double digits!!! Wooo!!!! Let's see how far this story can go. I'd like to thank XNegAttentionX for alerting and my faithful reviewers JokerSmile and ****eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE. Thanks to everyone else who is reading this and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Chapter 9 Starts now!**

_Recommended Song: "Letter From a Thief" By Chevelle_

Chapter 9:

I packed everything as fast as I could and headed down to the main desk.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman asked.

"No, something came up and I need to leave sooner than expected." I replied.

"Oh, I see. No problem. Let me just check you out and give you a refund for the other nights." She responded.

"Thank you so much." I said. I wanted to cry so bad. I tried to hold it in the best I could.

"I hope everything turns out okay and enjoy the rest of your day." She said with a sincere smile and handed me my change.

I headed back to South Boston after putting everything in the car. I had business to settle with Pietro. I drove to the familiar building that I was trained in. I parked across the street and unzipped my bag. I checked the clip to make sure it was fill and placed it back in its spot. I put the safety on and placed it inside and behind my jeans. I walked across the street and into the building. I dodged everyone I came in contact with.

"You can't just go in unannounced." Someone shouted at me.

"Oh, trust me. He knows I'm coming." I said angrily.

I slammed through the door and Pietro didn't even flinch. He kept his back to me as I he flipped through some papers in a file. I took my pistol out and cocked the hammer back as I pointed it at his head. Four others pointed their pistols at me.

"Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't pull this fucking trigger." I snarled at him.

"You're a brave woman Autumn. That is what I respect the most about you." He said as he turned to me and put the file on the desk.

"You still haven't given me my reason." I spat.

"We need each other Autumn. You may not want to realize or admit it, but we need each other." He replied.

"What is stopping me from just pulling the trigger and ending this? I don't care about my life." I argued.

"You may not care about yourself, but you care far too much about others." He nodded at his men to lower their weapons and leave. "I know you Autumn. You don't want to die. Nor do you want anyone else to die."

"I don't have anyone else besides Murphy and Connor and you want me to be rid of them too. Why Dan?! Why would you kill him?" I yelled angrily.

"I didn't have any other choice. You weren't willing to play ball." He answered calmly.

"Fuck you Pietro. I'm done with this. You leave Murphy, Connor, and I alone or I will come back for you and I will fucking kill you where you stand." I said as I cocked the hammer back down and headed for the door.

"We found your sister..."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"My sister..." I whispered and turned around.

"Here. In South Boston." He continued.

"Where?" I asked.

"You want your sister. I want the MacManus brothers dead." He said just as smoothly as before.

I paced back and forth. I haven't seen my sister in years. She ran off shortly after my dad died and before my mom left. We didn't even know where she went or if she was okay.

"Think about it Autumn. Your remaining flesh and blood or those boys you have only know for a couple years?"

My hands went to my eyes as tears flooded them. I stopped pacing and turned to Pietro.

"You promise... that if I do this. You won't hurt my sister. That once this is done, Anne and I can leave."

"You have my word." He replied.

"I'm doing this my way and on my time. I'll call you when it is done. You don't bother me until then." I said sternly.

He nodded and turned his back to me again. "Don't keep me waiting too long Autumn. I do get impatient." Pietro added as I left his office.

* * *

It had been a couple days since I arrived. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. Today was Dan's funeral. I planned to stay toward the back until everyone left and then leave my rose when everyone leaves. I put on my black hat to be able to hide my face and headed to the funeral.

I watched under the tree as the ceremony went underway. Tears escaped my eyes as I wished I could be over there. I watched as Murphy and Connor sat near his coffin. They bowed their heads in prayer. They soon began to lower Dan's coffin and slowly people filed out.

"What if she doesn't know?" Murphy's voice poured into my ears.

"We won't know how to tell her. I'm sure she'll find out by the news or something." Connor replied.

"She'll have to come back now..." Murphy said softly. "She has to..."

Murphy looked in my direction and I quickly tipped my hat to block my face. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath hoping that he didn't see me.

"You alright Murph?" Connor asked.

"Yeah.. yeah lets just get out of here." He replied.

When the crowd was completely gone I walked over to Dan's burial spot. I kissed the rose and dropped it onto his casket.

"I'm so sorry Dan... After all of this is over, I will avenge you. I promise." I said.

I got back into my car and drove back to my apartment. I put my things down on the table and sat down as I placed my head in my hands. I grabbed one of the newspapers from a couple days ago. I sat up straight as I read the headline in disbelief, "The Saints of South Boston." I continued to read about Murphy and Connor and all that had happened.

"What the fuck..." I threw the paper down and grabbed my keys. I drove over to their place and there was a smashed in door. The toilet was gone and the room looked as messy as always.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I headed back to my car. I drove down the street until I could find a pay phone.

I punched in Pietro's number and waited for a couple rings.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem." I replied.

"And that is?"

"They aren't at their place anymore. Some shit went down apparently. I don't know how I missed this." I explained.

"Well figure it out. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can come up with something." I heard the click from the other end.

"Fucking Pietro." I said gritting my teeth together and slammed the pay phone down.

* * *

I took a long hot shower when I got back to my apartment. I wrapped myself in my towel after stepping out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. I wiped the steam away from the mirror and stared back at my reflection.

"I have to do this." I said to myself. "Not just for me, but for my sister. You have to Autumn."

Problem is... How do I find them now without being known of my relocation back to South Boston?

* * *

_"So few ways to cover up the wounds. Lost in a finger forced to lie. This sends us medicating through it all."_


	10. So Go Ahead And Take Another Piece Of Me

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: To be honest I was kind of iffy with this chapter. I didn't like it, yet I didn't hate. This might become a re-write. But I will leave it to the readers to let me know if it is a keeper or just get scrap it and start over. It would be much appreciated if you review on it. Oh and I'm sorry this one is kind of short, I just wanted to get it started. This Chapter will be purely in just MURPHY's POV. Enjoy.**

_Recommended Song: "Death of Me" By RED_

Chapter 10: **Murphy's POV**

It had been a week since I had heard anything from Autumn. I've searched aimlessly for some kind of sign of her, but nothing. Wherever she was, she was doing a good job of keeping herself invisible. I stood in the elevator of the hotel with Connor and I could barely keep my mind on what we were planning to do.

_Focus Murphy, Focus._

"You nervous?" Connor asked.

I hesitated for a moment as I thought. "A little bit"

"You sure you're up for this?"He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied.

"Autumn?" He asked. I just shook my head and refused to talk about it. Connor took the hint.

Connor hit the emergency stop button and we unzipped our bags as we prepared ourselves. I loaded myself up with everything I brought and put my mask on along with Connor. We prayed and were ready to face whatever was going to come of this. Connor held onto the rope waiting for me to take it.

"You and your fucking rope..." I said and then helped boost him up.

We made our way through the vent and I followed Connor as he led the way.

"Fuck." Connor muttered about half way.

"Where the fuck are you going?" I asked him annoyed.

"Shh, I'm figuring some shit out here" Connor said.

"Oh fuck you! I'm sweating my ass off here dragging your fucking rope around. It must weigh thirty pounds!" I retaliated.

"Sh, we're in some serious shit right now. Get a fucking hold of yourself!" He said getting annoyed now.

"Fuck you. I'm not the one here who is getting us fucking lost." I spat.

"Will you fucking shut it!?" Connor said and hit me with the flashlight.

We fought until we heard the vent beginning to break.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

I stood in the room with Rocco after messing with him as we looked around for anything else.

"Fuck you. What the fuckin' fuck. Who the fuck. Fu-" The glass shattered and we moved out of the way as someone came swinging in. They landed flat on their feet and a hand on the floor for support. Rocco dove behind the couches with his six shooter. Connor and I grabbed our guns and aimed them at the stranger.

The figure of a woman was obvious of who the person was. She stood up slowly and turned to us. Her face was covered in a masquerade type mask and her blonde curly locks fell just below her jaw line.

_Who is this woman?_

She looked at us as we pointed our guns at her and smirked at us.

"Two on one... Now that isn't very fair." The thick Italian accent escaped her lips.

I looked at Connor who looked at me at the same time. Without another second to think, I felt the gun get kicked out of my hand and a fist connect with my face. I grabbed my face and quickly turned around to see Connor get punched moments after I did. I grabbed her and she slipped easily out of my grasp and kicked my chest sending me staggering back a bit. Connor grabbed her from behind and held her arms in a lock. I walked towards her to unmask her. She kicked herself up and flipped Connor backward. I dove at her sending her to the ground.

"Connor! You alright?!"

"Yeah..." He said as he walked over to us.

"Now who are you?" I said looking down at her.

"Get off of me." She spat at me as she glared.

She pulled her gun out and pointed it at my head.

"Not very smart lass. You already know you're out numbered."

"I'm not afraid to die." She taunted. "But I don't think your brother here wants you to die."

Connor and I looked at eachother and then back at her.

"Oh don't give me that look, it isn't hard to tell fraternal twins. Now get up slowly and you back up." She spat the last part at Connor.

I put my hands up as I backed up slowly. She kept her gun at me and watched Connor with a wary eye.

"Get down on your knees." She said and then looked at Connor. "You too, right next to him."

Connor knelt next to me and I glared at the woman.

"Tell me something..." She said as she looked at me. "If you two are saints, why haven't you two killed me yet?"

A gun fire went off and she ducked. Taking advantage of the situation, Connor and I stood up quickly and went after her. Connor grabbed her masked and pulled it off.

"...Autumn." I stood stunned.

Her eyes widened as she realized her mask was gone. "Forgive me..." she whispered and grabbed her line before jumping out the window.

* * *

_"I should have seen those signs all around me, but I was comfortable inside these wounds."_


	11. I Must Confess I Feel Like A Monster

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Had a lot of fun and now back to business with something else I love to to. This Chapter may be mixed POVs. Enjoy.**

_Recommended Song: "Monster" By Skillet_

Chapter 11: **Murphy's POV**

Connor and I ran to the window and watched as she went down to the street. I was about to jump onto the rope and go down after her when Connor grabbed me.

"I have to go after her!" I shouted.

"Let her go! Are you crazy?!" Connor shouted back.

"She needs our help!"

"Looks like she has taken another turn. Who ever she works for wants us dead." Connor argued.

"If you noticed she didn't use a gun." I argued back.

"What is to stop her next time when she corners just one of us?!"

"You know what happened to her. Why are you being like this!?" I shouted.

"Because she just attacked us! Maybe this has been planned since she met us!"

"For Fucks sake listen to yourself." I argued.

"When you get yourself hurt, don't come to me looking for help." Connor said and walked off.

* * *

**Autumn's POV:**

I went to my apartment and packed everything as fast as I could. I couldn't stay here as long as I had before. It didn't matter then. No one knew I was here, but now that Murphy and Connor know, they are sure to come after me. I just tried to kill them of course they won't come greet me with open arms. I grabbed everything I could and put them in my car for the second time.

I decided to stay in a motel that wasn't too far away, but far away enough at the same time. I got into my room and set my bag down before crashing on the bed. It didn't matter much about being secretive anymore.

All that matter was I had to kill Murphy and Connor. My sister's life was depending on it. I knew Pietro would use her as leverage if need be. I picked up the motel phone and called Pietro.

"Yes?"

"Letting you know where to reach me, although I'm sure you would have found out anyways."

"I'm assuming that since I'm not seeing the proclaimed, 'Boondock Saints' on my TV they are still breathing..."

"It'll be done."

"It better. Daniel will be there within the hour." The click came and I hung up the phone.

I paced in my room as I needed a plan. I needed to find out the next target area or where they would be staying. As soon as I figured that out, I could make my next move. The knock finally came at my door. I opened it and let Daniel inside.

"This won't take long." He said as he pulled out some papers. "Did you see this guy with them?" I looked at the picture and nodded.

"Yeah I remember seeing him. Only for a glimpse though." I answered.

"His name is Rocco. The MacManus brothers were seen at his house. I think they are crashing there." He informed me and I nodded.

"I heard a little about Rocco, but never met him." I said and he handed me a list.

"You should know most of where they hang out, but we got a list of some extra places we noticed. I would try Rocco's. Now that your cover is blown, I guess it doesn't matter if you just blast in there as yourself." He said.

"That's the problem. It would have been easier if they never knew it was me." I replied.

Daniel headed to the door without another word.

"Hey Daniel," He turned around. "What am I suppose to do about Rocco?"

He smirked. "Leave him to me. He is my target."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. My fingers went through my blonde curls and it was hard to look at myself. I had become the monster I dreaded. I wanted this to end. I wanted to be with Murphy, but I couldn't think like this. I couldn't have a soul. I couldn't think. I couldn't love. How do you choose between two people you care about? I didn't have a choice anymore. My mind was made up.

* * *

I sat outside of Rocco's apartment. The lights were on. I looked at the pay phone from time to time waiting for Daniel's call. Eventually the ringing came. I got out of my car and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm on the rooftop and have a clear sight of most of the rooms." He responded.

"I'll be in there within 20 minutes. Keep your sights on me."

"No problem there sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

I got back into my car and put my guns in their proper holsters. I put my jacket on to hide the guns and waited outside by the step. I lit a cigarette as I waited for someone to open the doors. It only took about five minutes until someone came out. I put my cigarette out and walked quickly to the door. I stepped inside and went up to Rocco's floor. The hall was empty with my luck.

"204, 205, 206..." I said to myself quietly. I stopped when I found his door. I looked around at the hall again to make sure no one was around. I stood at the side of the door to make sure I wasn't in view of the peephole. I took my guns out and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming to the door. They stopped and it was followed by muttering. They started to walk away and I banged on the door again.

"For Fucks sake!" I heard Rocco shout and he opened the door.

I put the gun to his head and his eyes widened.

"Keep your hands up and keep your voice low." I said keeping my voice low.

"Who is at the door Rocco?" Murphy called.

His voice made my heart sink but I had to keep it out of my mind. I had to do a job whether I liked it or not.

"Lead the way my good man." I smirked.

Rocco led me to the kitchen reluctantly. I stepped from behind Rocco and Connor and Murphy stood up instantly.

"What the fuck are you doing Autumn?!" Murphy asked shocked.

"What I have to do to keep my sister alive."

"Your sister?" Connor asked.

"Get over there." I told Rocco. Rocco stood in front of the far window. I pretty much gave Daniel a freebie.

"You don't have to do this Autumn." Murphy said trying to take a step forward.

"Not this shit again Murphy. I can't go back now. I can't." I said. "I've become what I feared I would. I'm a monster."

"Aut-"

"There is no other way. If I don't do what they say they are going to kill my sister and then they will kill me." I interrupted Murphy.

Connor pulled his gun followed by Rocco. "Put the gun down Autumn."

I pointed one gun at Rocco and one at Connor.

"Now!" He yelled at me.

"I don't want to do this..." I started muttering to myself.

Murphy looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please Autumn. We'll help you." Murphy pleaded.

"We'll help you Autumn, but no tricks." Connor added.

"You promise... You'll keep me safe and help me find my sister."

"We promise." They said at the same time.

I looked out the window and saw Daniel barely with his sights on me.

"I...I don't..." I started to lower my guns.

The glass beside me shattered and I screamed in pain. I felt Connor tackle after me and pushed the guns away.

"Autumn!" Murphy shouted as he slid beside me. Rocco ducked behind the wall away from the window.

I screamed in pain as blood oozed from my bullet wound. I didn't know what was going on anymore. My partner had shot me and I didn't know if he was on his free will... or if Pietro had set me up to fail...


	12. You're Never Gonna Be Alone

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long! I've been busy with a lot of school stuff, but here I am now and I hope you all enjoy. Also this one is kind of a filler. Sorry. Thanks to Jokersmile, Pa!ge, and eXsTorDiNaRily InViSiBlE. Also thanks to the couple other people who alerted or added the story to their favorites. enkoy and lets continue on with the story.**

_Recommended Song: "Never Gonna Be Alone" By Nickelback_

Chapter 12:

"Fuck!" I screamed as I held my arm. Blood slipped through the lines between my fingers.

"Autumn! Stay with me!" Murphy said as he held onto my and applied pressure to the wound. "Do you have any Bandages Rocco?" He asked.

"And an iron?" Connor added.

"A what?!" I shouted and regretted trying to sit up. "Fuck." I muttered. Tears streamed down my face as I yelled in pain.

"It's alright Autumn." Murphy whispered into my ear soothingly as he held me.

"Shouldn't we take her to a doctor or something?" Rocco asked as he brought in bandages and the iron.

"You know we can't do that. How would we explain this mess?" Connor said and stood up as he grabbed the iron and put it on the stove.

I clinged onto Murphy and cried into his neck.

"We have to get the bullet out Connor." Murphy said to his twin.

"I know. Need to find something to pull it out." I kept my eyes closed as Connor searched.

"Make it stop Murphy... Make it stop." I muttered into his neck.

"It'll be over soon." He spoke gently as he stroked my hair. I folded into his lap and hissed in pain.

Connor eventually found something to pull the bullet out. It was one of the most painful experiences I have ever had... or at least I thought it would be. Murphy kept his lips against mine to keep me from screaming. When the bullet was out, Connor cleaned everything up.

"Hold her." Connor said with the iron in his hand.

"Get the fuck away from me with that!" I yelled as I jumped up and used the wall for support.

"You're going to bleed out if we don't fix it. This is the only way." Connor argued.

"Fuck that!" I argued back.

"Autumn, please." Murphy said and put a hand out. "We have to fix you up, or we can't help you."

I looked into his eyes and sighed. "You're sure this is the only way?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll make it as quickly as possible." Connor said. I could tell he was getting fed up with me. He had every right to be annoyed and mad at me. I sat down in the kitchen chair and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I said. Murphy grabbed a towel to gag me with so I wouldn't scream too loudly. I nodded to him to give him the okay and kept my eyes closed. It seemed like forever just sitting there waiting for the intense pain to come. When it did come, there was nothing I could do, but struggle and scream. Tears streamed down my face as I cried out in pain. Murphy held as tightly as he could without hurting me further. My eyes began to blur and my ears began to ring.

_This isn't good... This isn't good... This... _ I blacked out.

**Murphy's POV:**

I felt Autumn begin to go limp. I caught her before she fell.

"Stop!" I exclaimed and Connor looked at her with worried eyes.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"I think so... I think she just couldn't handle the intensity." I replied. "Do you think that will be enough?"

Connor looked at her wound and nodded. "It should be alright. Just bandage it up." He replied.

I picked her up and brought her into one of the bedrooms and put her down gently. I grabbed the bandages and gently covered up her arm with it. I grabbed a cold wet towel from the bathroom and dabbed it gently on her forehead and neck. I put the towel in the bowl. She began to come around about an hour later.

"Murph..." She barely got out.

"I'm right here Autumn." I spoke as I placed my hand in hers.

"I fucked a big time this time huh..." She said softly her eyes remained closed. "Connor will never forgive me or trust me. I know I don't deserve it anyways... So I don't expect anything less."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her eyes slowly opened. She turned her head slowly to look at me.

"God, my head is aching!" I murmured. She began to try to sit up.

"Lay back down Autumn. You don't need to be up right now." i said pushing gently on her shoulders.

She laid back down without any protests. I didn't doubt that she would have a major headache as well.

"You hit the ground pretty hard." I said.

She let a small smile cross her lips. "I'm a damn fool to have believe in Pietro."

"We're going to get him together." I said and kissed her hand. "I promise."

"...And my sister?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

She looked at me with questioning and sorrow filled eyes. "Why are you helping me Murphy? I've done so many wrong things to your brother and yourself. Why help me?"

I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her how I really felt. I wanted to be able to looking into her eyes and tell her I loved her, but I was a coward. Never once did we tell each other we loved each other.

_"Love is a foolish word." _I remember her saying one day. _"Love is only pain and torture. Why would I want to experience that?"_

"I... care a lot about you. We've gone through a lot and I'm not about to let you down now." I responded.

"Thank you Murphy. I owe you my life." She spoke.

"You don't owe me anything." I said and kissed her forehead gently.

"Murphy, could I talk to you a second?" I looked up in the doorway and saw Connor.

"Yeah sure." I responded.

I walked over towards Connor and out of the bedroom. Connor shut the door behind him.

"Whatever we have to do to keep her safe, I'll do. I'll help you and her in any way possible." He said.

"Thank you Connor. I-"

"I'm going to be watching her Murphy. I understand you love her. She is like a little sister to me, but I can't help but be cautious of her now. If she so much as makes one wrong move, I won't hesitate to shoot her to protect you."

The door swung open before I could give a reply.

"I want you to do that if it comes to that." Autumn said as she held herself up by the doorway.

Connor looked at her not really sure how to reply. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Connor." She muttered into his chest as she began to cry. "I didn't have any other choice. If it wasn't for my sister and other people they are killing because of me, trust me I would have died for you two."

"We're going to get you out of this mess Autumn. We'll do whatever it takes." Connor looked up at me as he stroked her back.

"Whatever it takes..."


	13. The Beginning of a Nightmare

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Just finished school. I know it has been forever. I'm really sorry guys. Hopefully you guys are still reading this and enjoying it. Here we go with chapter 13.**

Chapter 13:

_I walked down the dark hall with a pistol in my hand. I felt the walls for a doorway with my free hand. A dim light came from the end of the hall. I turned around and there was just a wall behind me. I continued to walk toward the dim light and held my pistol close._

"_Autumn…" A voice came from the hall. "Where are you?"_

_I reached the door at the end of the hall and pushed the door open slowly. I looked inside only to find a small room with two people tied to chairs. I kept my gun out and moved slowly to the tied and beaten victims. I went around the chair to look at the victim's face. _

"_Connor?" The light shined on his face. Blood dripped from his forehead at a steady pace. I pulled at his ropes and found my knife to cut the ropes. When I got him free I ran over to Murphy._

"_Murphy. Come on, speak to me!"_

_He remained to be knocked out cold. I cut his ropes from his wrists. The door burst open and Pietro entered with a smile on his face._

"_And here I was thinking you'd never arrive." He spoke as he entered the room._

"_If you touch them, I will kill you." I said as I pointed the gun at him._

_Pietro smirked at me as four of his men walked in behind him. Two at Connor, two at Murphy._

"_What are you doing?" I ran after them to get them away but Pietro held me tightly._

"_Enjoy the show." He whispered._

_The men pointed their guns at the brothers as they do to their victims._

"No!" I yelled as I sat up quickly and pointed my gun at the door way.

"Murphy? Connor? Rocco?" I shouted. I walked around the house as I continued to call their names. "Is anyone home?"Once every room was checked, I sighed and headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I turned the coffee pot on and grabbed everything I needed while I waited for it to brew. The front door opened and then closed as I poured my cup of coffee.

"Murphy? Connor? Where have you guys been? I-" I turned and gasped.

"Autumn, it has been a long time…"

* * *

**Murphy's POV:**

"Don't get so worked up about it. I'm su-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked into the kitchen.

A coffee mug had been dropped spilling its contents along with shattered glass. Small puddles of blood accompanied the spill.

"Autumn!" I shouted and ran toward her bedroom. "Autumn!"

"She isn't here Murph…" Connor said as I ran back and forth around the house.

"Autumn!" I continued to search everywhere in the house.

"Murphy!" Connor shouted and grabbed me. "She isn't here! We are wasting time here. If you want to find her, we have to try to start searching." He shouted at me.

The phone began to ring before I could muster anything out. The three of us looked at the phone as it continued to ring. I looked at Connor who gave me a concerned look. I rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Pietro?" I questioned angrily.

"Ah, so we chat again Mr. Macmanus. Only this time, when you ask me where Autumn is, I can tell you."

"What the fuck did you do with her?" I shouted as I gritted my teeth together.

"I can tell you that she is in massive pain. Now tell me, would you give your life for her?"

"Where are you? You want me, fine. Let her go and I'll take care of you myself." I shouted.

"Why don't you say hello to your boyfriend…" I heard Pietro say softly.

"Murphy…?" A voice came weakly.

"Autumn!"

"Murphy!" She began to cry in hysterics.

"I'm going to get you out of there. Trust me. I'm going to help you."

"You know what I want Murphy." Pietro spoke as he took the phone back. The click came.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**:

Pietro crouched in front of me. "So you moved on that fast huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I looked away.

"I thought it would always be about us like you said. Yet your sister said that too." I looked at him in anger. "You two always were little whores." I spit blood into his face.

"Go to hell, Pietro."

Pietro wiped off his face and smirked. "Keep her tied up. Have fun with her for all I care." He spoke as he began to walk out the door. "Try to keep her alive, we need her."

"You… You're going to help me."

I didn't know who he was talking to when he said that. All I knew is that I was prepared for the worst torture of my life.


	14. This Love Is Gonna Be The End Of Me

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author's note: Happy St. Patrick's Day! Also some mild language in this chapter. Also sorry for any typos.**

_Song:_ _Apocalyptica "End Of Me" feat. Gavin Rossdale_

Chapter 14:

Autumn's POV:

My head was sent with an intense pain to the left. Blood shot from my mouth with a force even Mother Nature couldn't conjure. I spit out the remaining blood and felt some drip down from my nose. It rain down across my lips and down to my chin. I didn't think I had any more blood left to spill…

"Where are they Autumn?" Mark spoke angrily.

I stayed looking down at the ground. My head was still turned down to the ground on my left. He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eye.

"Stop playing games you little bitch. Tell me where they are and things won't turn out as badly for you!" He snarled.

I looked at him and my lips crept into a smile. Before I knew it I was laughing in hysterics. "Did Pietro tell you to say that? Did he tell you to tell me that if I cooperate that I would have my freedom? Or maybe it was to still beat the shit out of me, but not as forceful. He always way a manipulative prick. You want to know where they are?" I asked and Mark looked agitated.

"Unfortunately for you, you'll get the same answer. I don't know where they are." I said.

Mark backhanded me as he muttered, "Stupid bitch." I quickly look back and spit in his face.

He wiped the blood from his face angrily and forced me to the ground as he grabbed onto my throat. I struggled helplessly as I was tied to the chair, unable to get away from his grasp.

"Keep playing games then." Mark spoke and let me go.

I gasped for air as he opened the door and the light that came in left as soon as it appeared…

The creaking of the door came hours later. My head hung low. I didn't have much strength left.

"Sweet child…" Pietro's coo came along with his footsteps. "Why didn't you just play along?"

"What do you want from them?" I asked with the small amount of energy I had. "Surely this can't be because they found out what I'm doing…"

"No… It isn't that. You see, I have been tracking them for a while. You just helped me land them right into my hands a lot easier. They killed a couple of my contacts in order to 'Cleanse the world of evil' as they think they should do. In another stand point, they took you from me… I don't appreciate that." He answered.

"What do you care of me? You have many puppets. I am just one. I was one of your puppets. I did what you ask. Why must you hold me here? Let me leave." I spoke and looked up into his eyes.

He kneeled down to my eye level with a crooked smile. "And miss the reunion? I think you would be upset with me further if I dare let you miss that."

"Reunion…?" I asked.

His smile stayed upon his lips. "Well of course. You didn't think I brought you here without a plan? You are just the puppet… Like you said."

"So help me God Pietro if you hurt Murphy or Connor I will kill you…" I said with my teeth gritted together.

He chuckled and placed his hand on my cheek. "I plan to do much more than just hurt them."

He stood without another word and walked to the door.

"Pietro, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" I yelled at him as I shook the chair violently to be rid of my bounds.

"Pietro!" I screamed.

Murphy's POV:

I had stocked up on all the guns and everything I needed. If Pietro wanted a fight, I was going to give him one. I would kill him for hurting Autumn. I didn't know what kind of torture she was going through. All I knew was I needed to get her out as soon as possible. There was a letter in our mailbox. They were just like the letters Autumn had been receiving. This time however, it was leading to Autumn. I didn't waste any time to get to her. Connor drove as he felt I would get us killed before we could even reach if I drove.

"Can't you drive any faster?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm already going faster than I'm supposed to be. We'll be lucky if we don't get any cops around here." Connor answered with agitation.

"Well at this rate she is going to die!" I shouted.

Connor glared at me at the corner of his eye. "Do you think I don't want to help her too? Stop acting like you're the only one who cares Murphy. I'm doing my best to get through people without an accident!"

"Just fucking drive." I muttered and lit of cigarette.

Autumn's POV:

It felt as if a whole day had passed… Maybe it had? I had lost track of minutes, hours, days. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how long I had been here for. The torture had not stopped. Although it had went from finding out their whereabouts, to just beating me just to beat me. Pietro had a sick vision of love and interest at heart.

The door opened and I looked up in anger. If someone tried to beat on me again… I'd kill them. I would find a way out of my binds. I refused to be a victim. I refused to be a puppet to be played with. But the words that came were… unexpected.

"Unbind her." Pietro said as he entered behind Mark and another. As they did I quickly stood and rubbed my wrists. "Leave us." He spoke and smiled at me.

The door closed behind Mark. Pietro stood with his arms crossed behind his back.

"What do you want? Is this some kind of new sick joke of yours? Now what?" I began to shout.

"No need to shout dear. I have no further intention to hurt you, only to introduce you to your reunion."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I exclaimed. He walked over to a mirror.

The mirror flicked to a window and inside the room was a blonde woman bound to a chair. Bloodied and beaten. I moved closer with wide eyes and looked at the woman.

"What…" I whispered. "What is going on?" I asked and looked at Pietro.

"Enjoy it if you can." He spoke and smiled. I eyebrows furrowed as he left the room and I heard it lock.

My eyes never left the woman. She was a resemblance of me. The blonde hair, the pain that I had felt. Why hadn't it struck me earlier…

"Anne..." I whispered.

She looked up and around. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and smiled.

"I know you can hear me Autumn. Of course you can't respond, but you can listen to my words." Anne spoke. She looked over to the mirror. It was as if she saw me. Her eyes bore into me.

"You left me… You left me to this fate. Pietro was the only one here for me. I use to care where you went. I use to think that maybe you would find me. We would run off together and start off new. I thought you'd take care of me. None of this matters much anymore. I will have my vengeance…"

She let her head fall back down as if she did not have the strength to hold it up.

The sound of gun shots went off. I looked to the sound and my eyes widened. I could see a smile etch across her lips. "It has begun." She spoke.

The sounds of men in agony reached my ears. No sound of pain escaped my ears.

"Autumn!" His sweet voice filled the air when the gun shots had ceased.

"Murphy!" I screamed. "Murphy! I'm in here!"

"Autumn?" Connor called.

Anne lifted her head slightly. She yelled for them weakly at first, and then her voice grew. I continued to yell for them trying to overpower her voice. I watched helplessly as Murphy broke down the door to Anne's room.

"Autumn!" He exclaimed as he ran and then slid to a stop in front of her.

"Oh Murphy! I knew you would come. I knew you would…" Anne spoke softly as she nestled her face into his neck as he held her.

"Murphy no! I'm Autumn. Murphy Please!" I screamed as I banged on the window. None of them flinched at the noise. They couldn't hear anything coming from my room…

Connor cut her loose and she wrapped her arms around Murphy. "I'll wait right outside…"

"You're hurt." Murphy spoke as Connor left.

"Connor!" I screamed. "Don't leave him in there! Connor!"

"I'll be fine. I'm just so glad to see you." She spoke as a true actress. "I'm sorry I dragged you down into this. I'm sorry I involved you…"

I continued to bang on the glass. I tried everything I could for him to hear me. "Murphy…" I whispered.

Murphy placed his thumbs on her lips as he would do to me when he was shushing me.

Tears fell down my eyes as I watched them. He pressed his lips against Anne's. I couldn't look away as if it were a train wreck. Even if he didn't know it was Anne, it struck my heart deeply.

Anne reached for something at her waistline. The light reflected a glint and I realized it was a knife.

"Murphy!" I screamed and banged on the window again.

"You've made your final mistake…" Anne whispered into his ear. He looked at her with an odd expression.

"Aut-" My name came to a halt as she pushed the blade into him.

"No!" I screamed. "Why Anne? Why are you doing this!" I screamed as I cried into hysterics.

I banged on the glass with everything I had. Anne left the room through a back door, but not before giving me a foul smile. I stood there helpless as I watched Murphy lay on the ground…


	15. You're my tragedy

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author note: Inspiration from random things is a wonderful thing! Sorry it has been ages. If you're actually reading this… Thank you for your support and sorry for the wait! **

**Also, * followed my italic print means past memory. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15:**

"Murphy!" I screamed louder than I ever had before. "Connor! Let me out! Help!" I banged at the actual door this time. Surely he would have to hear me.

"Anybody!" I screamed. I ran back to the window and saw the light in Murphy's eyes slowly slipping. He was in shock.

"Connor…" He muttered "Connor…" He spoke a little louder.

I heard multiple doors opening and closing one at a time. Connor must be checking all the rooms. It would only be a matter of time before he would come to this door.

"Connor!" I screamed. The door knob began to turn slowly. "Connor!" I yelled again.

I was getting impatient. The door opened and a gun was pointed at me.

I raised my arms quickly. "Don't shoot Connor!" I shouted quickly.

"Autumn?" He questioned with a deeply confused look. "Weren't you just…"

"Move Connor!" I yelled and shoved him out of my way.

I ran quickly into the staged room to Murphy's unconscious body.

"Murphy!" I screamed as tears flowed freely from my eyes. "Oh Murphy…"

I cried as I held him close to me and put pressure on his wound.

"Murphy? Murphy wake up!" Connor yelled as he slid down next to his twin.

"We have to go to a hospital! Now!" I exclaimed.

Connor nodded, not saying another word. He picked up his brother and I followed in pursuit to their car. I slid into the backseat and Connor played him back with me. I placed his head on my lap as I stroked his hair.

"Stay with me Murphy, please baby…" I sobbed.

Connor sped all the way to the hospital. It was a miracle the cops didn't stop us. He would have been dead for sure.

"Help! We need help!" Connor screamed as we ran into the hospital. He held his brother in his arms.

They took Murphy away on a stretcher and I chased after them.

"Ma'am! You can't go back there!" The nurse shouted at me as she stood in between me and the doors.

"Let me through! You can't keep me from him!" I yelled at her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but it is forbidden. You will have to wait in the waiting room until we have any news."

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Connor grabbed me as I started to get vulgar.

"Autumn, Come on." He whispered soothingly into my ear as he grabbed my forearm gently.

I stormed out of the hospital and into the front. Connor followed closely behind me.

"Do you have a cigarette Connor?" I sniffed. I sat on the bench and sobbed.

"Yeah…" He said as he sat beside me and gave me one. "What to tell me what the fuck is going on?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"I don't think you'd believe me…"

"Autumn, I've known you for three years. I just found out that you're an assassin of some sort, you're trained with skills I've never even seen in movies, you lined into a window of the hotel room we were in, tried to kill us multiple times, and did some Houdini trick from room to room… I'm pretty sure I'd believe anything out of your mouth now…" Connor said with a small laugh.

I smirked, but it didn't last long. I did a long drag of the cigarette and exhaled.

"You're not the only one with a twin Connor…"

He turned his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You're a twin…?"

"Her name is Anne." I said and took another drag.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I didn't know she was alive…"

*_ I ran into our apartment after Michael told me to go. James sat lifeless in the chair. He was bound and bloodied. _

"_James…" I sobbed as I clung onto his dead body. His shirt became damp from my tears. Not that he would mind anymore… he never did._

_My eyes widened. "Anne!"_

"_Anne! Where are you?" I ran around the house checking every hiding place we had. Everywhere was empty…_

"_Anne!" I screamed._

"_Your sister was taken..." I turned quickly to see Pietro standing in the doorway._

"_My men tried to save her, but we were not quick enough… I'm sorry." He spoke._

"_So they're all…"_

"_Dead."*_

"Pietro told me she was taken when I ran back to the apartment. He said that Vinzeno's thugs took her. In most cases, women were taken for "entertainment purposes" when they could not be paid back. Wives and daughters and sisters. I figured she would turn into their slave until her use for their entertainment was given and then kill her. I figured she was as good as dead and I never forgave myself for that." I explained.

"So in that chair…"

"It was Anne."

"Why would she do that though? Why would she help Pietro? Why would she betray you?" He stood and began to shout.

"I don't know Connor!" I stood up and yelled back at him. "I don't fucking know!"

Connor took a couple steps away from me and paced.

"All I know, is that if I killed Murphy… I'll never forgive myself. I've tried everything. I've done everything in my power to protect Murphy and you." I spoke softer this time. Connor looked up at me. "I did this so I could finally have a life with Murphy. Do you think I'm doing all this now for fun? For a prize? Back then of course. I wanted Vinzeno's head on a platter. I still do. Then Murphy came into the picture and complicated everything…" I groaned.

"Murphy tends to do that." Connor smiled and he chuckled.

I smiled at him and a tear slowly fell from my eye. "What if I killed him Connor? How could you ever forgive me?"

Connor stood in front of me and wiped the tears from my face. "I love you just as Murphy. Maybe not in the same way… but you're family Autumn. Murphy would have and will do anything for you. As will I. We'll figure this all out."

"Connor…" Tears began to flow ever more freely. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." I cried into his chest as he held me close. I gripped onto him as if he would run away if I didn't.

"Come on," He spoke as he moved away from me slightly. "Let's go inside."

* * *

"Autumn…" I heard my name whispered. "Autumn, wake up." I was shaken slightly.

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of the hospital in the waiting room. I squinted and barely saw Connor until my eyes finally adjusted.

"Murphy is out of surgery. He is awake. The doctor said we can go see him now." Connor finished and I nodded as I wiped the sleep away from my eyes.

The doctor walked us over to Murphy's room.

"Murphy's surgery went extremely well." The doctor spoke. "He seems to be doing rather well, but I don't want too much excitement. Keep him relaxed. I'll give you three some alone time and I'll be back later to check in." The doctor walked off leaving Connor and I at the door.

"Maybe I should go first?" Connor asked and I nodded.

I stood to the left of the door hiding at the wall so Murphy couldn't see me.

Connor opened the door and walked inside. "Connor! Where the hell have you been?" I heard Murphy's sweet voice say with a laugh as he rejoiced at the sight of his brother.

"I've been worrying fucking sick over you." Connor Retorted with a laugh and I could hear them pat each other's backs in a hug.

I listened as they small talked for a while. "I have someone here for you…" Connor broke their small silence.

My heart pounded throughout my entire body. I was terrified of his reaction of me.

"Who? It isn't mother is it? Did you tell her? I'm never going to hear the end of this!" Murphy complained.

Connor stood at the door and looked at me. I kept my back up against the wall. Silent tears fell down my face.

"I can't do this Connor…" I whispered.

He held his hand out for me and gave me a look of reassurance and a nod.

I slowly took his hand and walked in with Connor.

Murphy's face dropped and went completely stunned and then betrayed. His heart monitor began to beep faster as his heart raced.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Murph, I can explain if you'll only just lis-"

"No! You don't know what she fucking did to me! I came after you! I came to save you and protect you and instead you fucking try to kill me! You did this to me! Get the fuck out of here!"

Tears flowed down my face freely.

"Murphy, please. Let me explain! It wasn-" Murphy stood up from his bed and began ripping wires out. Connor reached after him trying to make him stop.

"This is all just a sick fucking game to you isn't it? Taking people's lives? You're a sick person Autumn. I can't believe I ever fucking trusted you." I backed up slowly.

"Get out!" He yelled.

His heart monitor at this rate was off the charts. Nurses and the doctor came racing in to calm him down and put him back in bed.

"What is going on?" The doctor exclaimed.

"Get her the fuck out of here! She isn't allowed here!" Murphy yelled.

My heart broke. Pietro's plan had worked. I was alone. The only man who ever loved and cared about me thought I tried to kill him. I had no one.

I walked quickly out of the room not needing any assistance from there. My hand covered my mouth as I was on the verge of hysterics.

"Autumn!" Connor called after me. "Autumn, wait! Please!"

I turned around and waited for Connor.

"We can fix this. Just give me time with him. I can give him the basic details and once he calms down and understands you can tell him the whole story yourself an-"

"No…" I interrupted.

"No…?" He questioned. Confusion was written all over his face.

"You're going to tell him I tried to kill him. You're going to tell him that he was my last target and that I failed. You are going to tell him that I am dead."

"Autumn! This doesn't make any sense! He will understand once he knows what is going on."

"No Connor! And you're not to speak or see me again either. All I have done is cause you both pain. I dragged you down into things neither of you needed to be in. I almost killed Murphy even if not by my own hand. No Connor, this is the only way to protect you guys. I know what Pietro wants. I'm going to do this myself."

"I'm not letting you do this Autumn…"

"You are because there is no other way! You're going to tell him!" I shouted.

Connor looked at me in disbelief.

"You'll never see me again. Either of you… You of all people should understand my motives Connor."

It took him awhile to respond, but he did. "I understand." He didn't agree, but he understood.

I turned and walked away. This would be the last time I'd ever see them again…


	16. Let You Go and Let the Lonely In

**It Starts With One**

**A Boondock Saints Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints. I only own my character Autumn and any story lines that I add.**

**Author note: Thank you to Druid Archer for reviewing. I hope I didn't upset you too much! This chapter is for you!**

**Also thanks to gurl3677 for adding my story to Alerts. It makes me happy that you want to know when upcoming chapters are happening.**

**Also, sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'll make the next one longer. I just wanted to get this one out of the way.**

**Chapter 16:**

It has been six months since I walked out of their lives. Six long miserable months. I continued my search to find my sister and Pietro. They had a lot of explaining to do and I had a lot of blood to spill with little time. I moved to a new apartment. Still in Boston, but about a 30 minute drive. I found another job in a bigger restaurant. I pretty much kept to myself nowadays. I was afraid to let people in. I didn't want more shed of others on my account.

I walked up four flights of stairs and rummaged through my bag for my keys. When I reached my door, I noticed it was cracked ever so slightly. Someone had broken into my room. I paused for a moment, letting everything sink in. Then I walked slowly toward my apartment door. I pushed it open slowly without a sound. I put my bag on the kitchen table quietly as I eyed everything. I climbed the kitchen counter without a sound and reached for my gun in between the ceiling and the top of my kitchen cabinet.

I made my way through my house stealthily. I made it through each room until I heard someone in my bedroom. I opened my door completely and pointed my gun at the man. His back was toward me as he went through some of my pictures.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

He turned to me and smiled. "Still the same Autumn, still the same."

"Connor? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I lowered my gun.

"You don't write, you don't call, what was I supposed to do?" He answered with a smirk.

I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like coffee or anything?" I asked when I left his embrace.

"Sure." He answered. "Thank you."

He followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table as I made a fresh coffee for us.

"How did you find me Connor?" I asked as I put the cup in front of him and sat down in front of my own.

"Thank you." He said as he accepted the coffee. "And it wasn't hard. I have some friends."

"So you stalked me?" I joked.

"No, that would require me to have followed you that night you left the hospital and follow and watch you ever since. I just have friends who are good at finding people."

"A detective?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

All he did was smile.

My smile left my face when I thought about Murphy. "Does Murphy know where I am?"

He shook his head. "No. He knows you aren't dead though. I didn't tell him that part."

"So he thinks I tried to kill him?"

"I told him the whole story Autumn. The true story." I became infuriated. I stared down at my coffee refusing to look up at Connor.

"Why did you come here Connor?" I asked as I stared at my coffee still.

"You need us."

"I do not." I spoke as I glared up at him.

"Where is Pietro? Where is your sister? Do you have Vinzeno's head on a platter? Are you anywhere closer to getting your life back?"

"Why would I go searching for them? They haven't contacted me ever since I left you two. I have a normal life now. I don't have to worry when the phone rings. I don't have to kill people! I don't know why you came here Connor. I really don't. I don't need or want either of you in my life anymore. I'm starting to think it wasn't me endangering your lives, but you two endangering mine." I snarled at him. He had struck a nerve. I spoke things I didn't mean.

"I don't miss either of you. Just get out and let me get back to my life." I spit out finally. My eyes left his. They never fully connected to begin with.

Connor stood up. "Fine, I'll leave,"

He walked to the front door and opened it. He stopped and then turned and looked at me.

"But not before telling you that you're full of shit Autumn. I know you. You aren't happy with this. If I can guess anything you are alone. You don't want anyone else around that could get hurt or killed. And I know you haven't given up on revenge, because you never would have risked so much of your life in order to get it. You're not the type to give up so easy and don't tell me you don't miss us! If you didn't want us in your life, why do you keep those pictures of Murph and I. Especially, why do you keep the pictures of Murphy and you together." He grabbed the doorknob again and started heading out.

"You know where to find us if you reconsider." Connor shut the door behind him leaving me sitting like a fool staring at my coffee.

I sat there letting his entire words sink in. He was right about every damn thing. He knew me just as well as Murphy.

"Mother fucker…" I exclaimed slammed my hands on the table.

* * *

**Murphy's POV  
**

My eyes opened slowly and tried to readjust with the sunlight coming through the window. I sat up from the couch I had slept on and looked around Rocco's apartment. Connor and I had been crashing at Rocco's a lot lately. The house was quiet. Rocco and Connor must have taken off somewhere. I didn't mind the peace and quiet. I grabbed a cigarette from the coffee table in front of me and lit it. I took a long drag from the cigarette and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I began to zone out again as I took deep breaths.

Three soft knocks came at the door. The type of knock where you're not sure you're knocking on the right door or not entirely sure that you want to be heard. I took another drag of the cigarette as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Autumn…?" I questioned with wide eyes.

She looked just as shocked as I was.


End file.
